


I'm a Monster

by KGM_14



Category: Of Mice & Men (Band)
Genre: M/M, demon!Austin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGM_14/pseuds/KGM_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan Ashby lives in a cottage in the middle of the woods. And one cold winter night, while walking home, he stumbles upon an unconscious body. He immediately starts dragging the body which wasn't too far from his cottage. Only the body wasn't human. And Alan is about to go through the craziest part of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Monster

Alan was walking back home in the dead of the night from the store. He had realized he didn't have any milk too late, so he was forced to face the cold, winter night. He pulls his cloak tighter to his body and pulls his hood back up when the wind blows it down. His nose was a cute little red color from the wind hitting his face and his cheeks were a nice pink tint. He shivers a bit, but continues forward. He was almost home anyway.

He finally sees his small cottage and he's so relieved that he's almost done being in the freezing cold night. He side steps one of the trees in the forest and does the same again with a different tree. He did live in a forest after all. His feet were cold from the snow, but as soon as he got home, he knew he would start a fire in his stone fire place. It was the only way he wouldn't freeze.

He finally reaches his fence and gasps at what he sees. In the snow covering his walkway, there lay a body. Alan immediately drops his milk and runs to aid the body. He crouches down and pulls his hood off. He pulls the body onto its back and stares at the man who lay unconscious in the snow... in front of his home.

Alan's breathe hitches in his throat at the sight of him. This man was so... handsome, he had light stubble on his chin, brown hair, and weird markings all over his body. Alan shakes his head to snap out of his daze and opens his front door, reaching over the body. He walks inside and begins pulling the man. He was heavier than he looked, but Alan got it done.

He begins pulling him to his bed and struggled to get him on the bed. When he did, he covered him with his animal skin covers and put a candle on the bedside table. He put a warm cloth on his forehead. He walks outside again for the milk and puts it on the dining table. Then he walks out again, towards the back and grabs as many logs as his arms could carry.

He places them in the fire place, then walks out again to get more. He continues until he has enough to last the night. On the his last round, he decides he'd sleep beside the fire. He sets another cloak on the floor and grabs another of his animal skin blankets. He sets that up on the floor and decides to check on his guest.

He walks to his small bedroom and gasps when he sees the man gone. He runs to the bed. The force of the wind pulling his hood back since he had yet to take off the cloak. He starts backing away from the bed in shock. What if I let a killer into my home? But before he could answer his own question, his back comes in contact with a firm, hard chest. He turns around swiftly and he stares at a marked chest. His eyes slowly travel up until his come in contact with dark brown eyes.

He gasps, but he couldn't move. "You do not have to sleep on the floor, you can have your bed."

Alan snaps out of it at hearing the man's voice. It was a deep and husky voice. "N-No, 'tis alright. You are probably sick and should take the bed. You were unconcious in the snow," and his voice fades as the air becomes tense. That is until Alan's maternal instincts kick in. "You should be in bed! Oh, goodness, come, you must rest," he says, grabbing the man's strong and hard arm. But he ignores the feel.

The man doesn't put up a fight and lets Alan drag him to the bed. He lays down on Alan's command and Alan places the covers over his body. He lights the candle and puts the cloth on the stranger. As soon as he was about to turn away from the man, he speaks, "May I at least know your name?"

"Alan, Alan Ashby. May I know yours?"

"Austin, Austin Carlile."

"Well, good night, Austin. I shall see you in the morning," and he closes the door. Little did he know, that Austin - king of the demons - had just found his soulmate. And he was even more beautiful than Austin could have imagined. His mate had a cute little button nose, rosy round cheeks, nice full lips. He had wide brown eyes, a small, petite body. Ginger hair. He was perfect for Austin. He smells pure, good, he hasn't been tainted. He's still a virgin.

With his great hearing, Austin heard Alan's breathing even out. He's sleeping. He gets out of bed and walks to the small living room. Excellent, my mate isn't a materialist. He's happy with what he has. Austin walks so he's standing over Alan and smirks as his mate sleeps. His mouth was open a small bit and his eyelashes were touching his cheeks. One of his arms was by his head and the other over his stomach.

Austin places his arm under Alan's neck and behind Alan's knees. He picks him up and Alan's head rolls to the side, exposing his neck to Austin. His arms were hanging down. Austin lowers his head until he reaches Alan's hair and takes a wiff of Alan's scent. Apples. He uses his nose to trace Alan's neck curve and stops when he reaches the crook of it before opening his mouth and sinking his teeth into Alan's pale flesh.

Alan squirms a bit, but stays asleep. Austin pulls back when he feels another marking appearing on his body. The familiar burning sensation happens, but it was on his thumb. He retreats his teeth and when he looks at Alan's neck, he sees the marking "&" on his neck where Austin had bitten him. He sets Alan back down gently and he looks at his thumb. He had the same "&" on it. Alan was now his.

He blasts fire from his hand to the fireplace and goes back to Alan's bed. Letting himself sleep, even though he doesn't need it. Demons don't sleep. His mate's scent fills his nostrils and he falls asleep to sinful dreams.

~~~

Alan wakes up to a burning sensation on his neck. It didn't hurt, it was just heat. He shrugs it off, it was probably the heat of the fire. He gets up and starts folding the cloak and animal skin. He walks into his bedroom to put the sheets away, but he's stops when he sees the stran - Austin fixing the bed. "You don't have to do that," he says, putting the sheets in his trunk.

"'Tis no problem. I find it polite to show gratitude to my savior," and Alan blushes. Austin's inner demon growls a bit at seeing that color, but refrains from taking his mate then and there. "Thank you," Alan whispers. Austin decides not to reply and continues until he finishes. "Would you like some breakfast? I can make us some eggs. I have to apologize, though. Food is very scarce during the winter time. I'm lucky if I live through it," Alan says, jokingly.

But Austin doesn't find it funny. In fact, it angers him that his mate be forced to endure the winter with no help. How dare they leave him alone? "May I ask where your family is?"

"I'm afraid illness got to them. They are all dead." Austin frowns as Alan's smile deteriorates. "I'm sorry," he says, surprising himself. He never apologizes - he's the king of the demons for crying out loud. But he did and it was because of his mate.

"'Tis alright. May I ask a question myself?"

"Of course."

"What are those markings on your body?"

"Ah. The markings, you are not the first to ask about them," and Alan blushes.

"Do they have any special meaning?"

"Yes. They are all important to me."

"They are incredible. I must say, though, I hate cutting this conversation short, I need to make breakfast." Alan hurries out of the room, his heart ramming against his ribs. He starts cooking over the fire, trying to ignore the feel of Austin's gaze on him. He finally finishes breakfast and serves Austin a plate.

They sit at the dining table, eating in silence. When they finish, Alan says he'll wash the dishes and that Austin should go back to bed. Austin does as Alan says just to please him. He lays in the bed wondering what if would be like if Alan were beside him. Riding him, bouncing up and down on his long hard dick. Alan making delicious noises, moaning Austin's name. Austin gets so distracted with those thoughts he doesn't even hear Alan leave the house to go to the village.

Alan was taking some eggs, fire wood, and animal fur to sell in the farmers market. His horse, Sophie, carrying the material on her back. Alan held her leash and guided her through the snow. He shivers a bit from the cold, but decides to ignore it. The faster he gets there, the faster he leaves.

He sets his things up on the table they set out for him. People came up to him, his most loyal customer, Phil. "Morning, Alan."

"Morning, Phil," he replies, smiling. "Will it be the usual?"

"Yes, but add an extra."

Alan nods and grabs two animal fur coats and hands them to Phil, telling him the price. Phil pays, thanking Alan as he leaves. Alan waves goodbye. It was slow after that until Justin came up to him. "Hey, Alan," he says, and Alan jumps, having his backed turn to Justin and not seeing him.

"Oh, hello, Justin," he says, once he gets over the shock.

"Cold winter, is it not?"

"Very cold, indeed. I do not know how I manage," Alan says, smiling.

"Yes, but you know, if you marry me, you will never face another cold winter again." And Alan frowns. He knew Justin was of the Trotta's and that they were extremely wealthy, living the high life. And it wasn't the first time Alan was forced to endure Justin's advances.

"Justin, we have been through this. I do not wish to marry yet."

"Alan, I do not believe you know what I am telling you. You could have all you want, food, clothes, jewels, a fine home. Anything. And the best part is, you'll be married to me," he says, smirking at the end.

"... Justin, I am flattered, truly I am. But life is not just about all those things. It is about happiness as well, and I do not mean to rude, but I know I will not be happy by your side. Now if you excuse me, I must get home. I have a guest to tend to," and Justin's smirk drops. Alan starts packing up and grabs Sophie's leash.

"Oh, so now you are whoring yourself to some stranger? I knew it. No one is that innocent. You are a whore. That is all you are, a harlot." And Alan's eyes widen, he had never given anyone the implication that he slept around. He was a virgin. He hasn't let anyone touch in that way.

"I am not whoring myself around, Justin. I was just being a good samaritan. I found him unconscious in the snow and he could have gotten sick. I apologize if you are not capable of helping someone other than yourself," and with that, he leaves.

He walks into the woods and begins his treck home, frowning. Did people really think he was a whore? Where would they have gotten that idea? I am not a harlot. Sophie nudges her nose to his shoulder and he smiles at his horse, pecking her head. They continue on their way.

When they reach the cottage, he ties Sophie to her tree, leaving animal fur on her for warmth, and the rest he takes back inside. Just as he closes the door, he's turned around eruptly and he gasps at the fast movement. He opens his eyes to find Austin glaring down at him. He tries to escape Austin's grip, but it just tightens. He winces and whimpers a bit at the pain.

"Never leave without me knowing. I own you. I want to know where you go, when you go, and how long you will be gone. You are mine, understand," he growls. Alan gapes up at him, he had never been treated so roughly. His shocked state stopped him from answering.

"I said, understand," Austin screams. Alan nods in fear, trembling. "Say it, say you are mine," he commands.

"I-I'm y-yours," he stutters out, tears filling in his eyes. Austin's stance relaxes and he digs his face into Alan's neck. The side where he had bitten him and breathes in his scent. Alan tenses up underneath him, his breath catching in his throat. He scoots further into the door trying to get away from Austin. But Austin just moves closer and he presses his body against Alan's.

Austin sighs in content at feeling Alan's body against his. He fit his body perfectly. In the thousands of years he's lived through, he's never met anyone as perfect as Alan. He picks his head up and see Alan stare up at him with wide, doe-like eyes and Austin leans down again. Except this time, he presses their lips together. He places his hands at Alan's petite waist, but Alan tenses. His first kiss, and it is mine. Wonderful.

He pulls back when he feels something wet hitting his cheeks. He sees Alan's eyes clenched shut with tears slipping out of them. Austin frowns. "What is wrong, Alan?"

"I-I-I am s-scared."

"Of what?"

"O-Of y-y-you," and Austin feels pain pierce through him. It physically hurt him that his mate was afraid of him. But he ignored the pain. He reaches out a hand to stroke Alan's soft cheek, but Alan flinches away. Austin frowns. "Alan, I am not going to hurt you. You are my soulmate. I would not hurt you, okay," he asks, softly.

"O-Okay," Alan says, wiping away his tears. But then something settles. "What do you mean soulmate?"

"It means you were made for me. You are my other half. You are going to be my Queen."

"Queen of what?"

"All in due time."

"Okay... um, Austin?"

"Yes, my love," Alan blushes.

"I need to go back into town." Austin scowls.

"Why?"

"I just need some time to process all this. Is that okay?"

Austin stares him down and Alan drops his gaze. Austin noticed Alan's discomfort, so he knew Alan really needed to process all this. Besides, he wanted to make his mate happy as well. "That is fine. If you need me, just yell. I will find you." Alan nods. He pulls on his cloak tighter and walks out.

The wind was picking up, but Alan didn't care. He was so afraid of what was back at his home than of the cold. He pulls his hood on as it is blown back. He leans against a tree and sighs. Getting lost in his own thoughts, Is he telling the truth? How does he know I am his soulmate? What is he? Why did he kiss me? Alan brings his fingers to his lips, remembering the feel of Austin's on his.

He gasps when someone touches shoulder and he whirls arounds to face who. He sighs in relief when he sees who it is. "Justin, oh. 'Tis you. You frightened me."

"Oh, Alan, but you should be afraid," and then Alan was thrown onto the snow covered ground. He stares up, wide-eyed, at Justin and tries to get up only to be pushed down again. Justin climbs over him and he plants his lips on Alan's. Alan starts thrashing around under him. Justin pulls back and slaps Alan and Alan cries out. Justin begins ripping Alan's shirt off. "Stop, Justin, please."

"No, Alan, I have wanted you for far too long. And I will have you." Then he moves to Alan's pants and tries pulling them down. "No! No! Stop!" But he doesn't. He just Alan down with he legs and uses his arms to pull them down. "No, Justin! Stop!" Nothing.

"AUSTIN!" Austin heard in his head. Alan had called him. He stopped pacing and let his bat-like wings sprout before he flew off to where Alan was. The pull in his heart leading him to the middle of the forest where Alan was. He lands and he sees red at the episode in front of him. His teeth sharpen, his eyes blacken, his wings grow larger, and his markings glow.

He picks the man off of Alan and throws him. Justin hits a tree. Austin stalks towards him and Justin tries running away. But Austin breaks one of his legs with a snap of his wrist. Justin tumbles down, screaming. Austin walks so he's standing over him and rips one of his arms off, blood spluttering everywhere. Justin screams louder. Austin does the same with other arm. Then he just rips Justin's head off.

He leaves the body and walks to Alan who was trying to cover himself to save himself some decency. He was a shivering mess, tears coming down, a hand print on his cheek, bruises forming on his waist from where Justin grabbed him. Austin picks him up and holds him to his chest. "'Tis okay, you are okay," he whispers. And Alan just hugs him so close, letting the tears fall. He needed the comfort. Austin wraps his wings around Alan and starts walking them back to the cottage. The cold never bothering him.

"Thank you," Alan begins. "For saving me."

"Alan, I will always be there to save you," he says, opening the cottage door. He closes it with his foot. "What are you?"

"... I am a demon. King of the demons." Alan's eyes widen. "A d-demon?"

"Yes, but do not worry. I will not hurt you. I need to heal you, actually, okay?" Alan nods slowly. Austin buries his head in Alan's neck and sinks his teeth in the exact same spot he did the first time. Alan jumps a bit at the bit of pain he felt as Austin pierced his skin. But when he looks down at his waist, he sees the bruises fading. He gasps and then Austin pulls back, smiling. "There, good as new."

"... Thank you."

"Come on, you should get some rest. You have had a long night."

"Okay," he lets Austin carry him to the bed. Austin lays Alan down gently, removing his cloak, leaving him in his undergarment since his clothes had been ripped off and would have been of no use. Austin growls remembering what could have happened had Alan not shouted out for him. He places one hand on Alan's healed waist and the other was holding him up. And it didn't feel wrong to Alan.

"Who was that man, Alan?

"His name was Justin Trotta. He was harmless up until now. He had always wanted to wed me. Had been since the moment I turned twenty." Austin's scowl deepens as he hears this. His grip tigntens a bit on Alan's waist. Not enough to hurt him, though. "Did he kiss you?"

"He had not until a few minutes ago," Alan whispers, lowering his gaze. Austin, noticing Alan's shame, knew Alan was not to blame. He did not want the kiss. That is what counted. He raises Alan's chin and presses their lips together. It started out a slow kiss, but when Alan finally closed his eyes and kissed back, it turned to more.

Alan wraps his legs around Austin's waist, bringing their lower halves together. Austin forces Alan's mouth open and starts tracing, licking, tasting every inch of Alan's mouth with his tongue. Alan let Austin do whatever he pleased with him. And Austin loved how submissive he was. That is until Austin begins pulling Alan's undergarment off. Alan pulls back.

"Wait - I, Austin. I do not wish to do that yet," he says, looking at Austin.

"'Tis alright, Alan. We shall sleep now." He climbs off Alan slowly and places an arm over Alan's small abdomen. Alan falls asleep first, but curls up against Austin's chest first. Austin sprouts his wings and one around Alan to keep him warm in the night. Alan sighs in his sleep, squirming a bit, but then stops. Austin pecks his forehead and decides he'll sleep again.

The next morning, both males had never felt more rested. Austin had woken up first and just watched Alan sleep. He looked so relaxed and Austin was glad he didn't have to stare at the retched bruise. He had healed it. He stares at the mark on Alan's neck. He places his lips on Alan's and watches his thumb. It starts glowing, he turns to look at Alan's mark and it was glowing as well. Except it was blue instead of red. He was pure.

He wakes up later and Austin was right by his side when he did. "Good morning," he says, stretching. He tries sitting up, but Austin's wing that was wrapped around Alan stops him. He looks to Austin and Austin moves them. He sits up and again his neck was burning. He decides to look at his neck - finally - in the mirror and he faints at what he sees.

Austin jumps up when he hears the thud. He sees Alan passed out on the floor and picks him up immediately. He brings him to the bed and checks his forehead for a fever, but no. Alan wakes up though. "What happened, my love," Austin asks.

"I saw a mark on my neck."

Austin chuckles, "Ah, yes, my mark."

"Your mark?"

"Yes, I marked you."

"When?!"

"My first night here while you were asleep."

"But... why?"

"Because you are mine."

Alan frowns, everytime Austin says that, it makes him sound like a possession, not a human being. Was he no longer human? "What is the matter, my queen?"

"I... I do not like that I sound like a possession."

"Oh, Alan, you are not just a possession. You will have a say in everything, you will have choices. You are not an object, but when I say you are mine, it simply means no one else can have you. You would not like being with anyone else, neither will I."

"Why would I not like it," Alan asks, genuinely confused.

"You were made for me. Your head knows it. Your body knows it. Your heart knows it. Every single inch of you knows who it belongs to. It is just how it works." Alan nods, processing everything.

"Ok. But I have to go sell again," he says, getting up from the bed. But then the room starts spinning and Austin steadies him before he can fall. Alan uses Austin's hand as a grip until it fades. "Ok. 'Tis over."

"Are you sure you should be going?"

"Yes. 'Tis the only way I make money."

"You won't need it when we go down to hell."

And Alan freezes, finally realizing he would have to leave to be with Austin. He would leave the only home he knew, his friends, everything. "When are we leaving?"

"When we are mated fully. That way no one can hurt you down there."

"Mated fully?"

"When we have sexual intercourse," and Alan begins blushing. "I really have to get to town." He starts getting dressed and grabs his cloak. He walks outside and goes to his chicken pen and grabs some eggs. Then he goes to the fire wood. But he sees that some was already set on Sophie. He turns to see Austin tying it to Sophie.

When he steps in front of her, she starts neighing wildly. But Austin simply walks away and to Alan, pecking him on the lips. When Alan pulls back, he sees Sophie very tense. "What is the matter," he asks her, petting her muzzle.

"She can sense what I am."

"But why wasn't she upset about you kissing me?"

"She can sense what we are and knows I would not hurt you." Alan nods and the cloaks, setting them over Sophie. He grabs Sophie' leash, but before he can go, Austin grabs a cloak and puts it on. "I think I should go with you."

"Okay, but please do not frighten off my customers."

"I will try." And then Austin puts an arm around Alan's tiny waist. The rest of the walk, nothing was spoken. But they didn't need to speak, just being together was enough. They reach town and begin walking to the flea market. Alan begins setting up. Once he finishes, Austin was right by his side.

The entire time they were there, Austin kept staring down at Alan, lovingly. It was so unlike him to feel such an emotion, but he did with Alan. Anytime a customer were come by, they all saw how Austin stared at Alan and how oblivious Alan was to it unless he looked at Austin and he had the same expression. The same love shining through his eyes. They were truly meant to be.

"Just wait until Shayley and Justin sees," someone says, snapping Alan out of his daze and making him turn away from Austin. He turns to see Tino. "Tino! I apologize, I was not paying attention. Could you please repeat what you said?"

"I can see that. I said, just wait until Justin and Shayley see."

"Why?"

"Because they've both wanted to wed you from the moment they met you."

Alan blushes, "I would not say it like that. It was when I turned twenty. And what would they not like?"

"How you were staring at him," he says, gesturing to Austin, who had an arm securely on Alan's waist. "'Tis obvious you both love each other. And if a stranger could do what they could not. They are not going to like it."

"And what have they been trying to do?"

"Gain your love. Well, that was all. Bye, Alan. Bye..."

"Austin."

"Right. Bye, Austin."

"Who's Shayley," Austin asks, forcefully once Tino left. Alan cowered, Austin sounded angry. "Can it not wait 'til we get home?" Austin scowls, but nods. His grip on Alan's waist tightening. Nothing really happened after that. Until Alan was getting ready to leave. Austin had leaned down and kissed him full on the mouth where everyone could see. Alan begins kissing back, wrapping his arms around Austin's neck.

Austin sets him on the table and walks inbetween his legs. Alan wraps his legs around Austin. And the whole town just stared at the episode in front of them. Some stared in awe, others in happiness, some in disgust. And one certain person stared in anger. Shayley gripped the wedding ring in his hand at seeing the episode in front of him. How could Alan do this? With that-that mongrel?

But Alan was oblivious, he was too busy enjoying his mate's lips and body. But he pulls back and begins blushing when he realizes they had an audience. He burries his face in Austin's chest, and he feels Austin's chest shake in laughter. "Let us go home," he says. Alan nods and pulls back slightly, grabbing Sophie's leash. They begin trecking home, and Austin grabs Alan's waist as they walk into the forest.

They walk in silence and it's only broken when the door closes. "Who's Shayley?"

Alan tenses, having hoped Austin had forgotten. "Um, he is one of many who have asked me to marry him?" Austin grips Alan's shoulder tightly, "What," he asks, angrily. Alan flinches and tries to get away. "And you have denied all of them," Austin asks, his grip tightening.

"Yes! Yes, all of them. I have yet to tell them yes," Alan whimpers. Austin finally lets him go and Alan's cups his shoulder. He raises his sleeve and winces at what he sees. There was a bruise forming scarily fast. He walks out of his cottage and grabs snow before cupping it around his wounded arm. It soothed the burning and he sighed.

He jumps when he feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Austin. He takes a step back. "Let me heal you," he says.

"N-No, 'tis okay."

"Alan, just let heal you." Alan bites his lip. "O-Okay." Austin walks to him and moves some hair away from Alan's neck, exposing his mark. His fangs come out and he digs them into Alan's skin. Alan jumps a bit at the intrusion, but relaxes once the ounce of pain is gone. When Austin pulls back, the bruise was gone.

Austin runs his thumb over Alan's mark making Alan shiver. He pulls back and walks inside, rubbing the was-wounded shoulder. He removes his cloak and hangs it on a rack, removing his boots as well. He begins starting the fire until Austin stops him. "Here, let me," he says. Alan moves away quickly from Austin.

Austin blasts the fire with his hand before turning to Alan who was already preparing dinner away from Austin. He was trying to busy himself, so that when Austin asked, he'd have an excuse to be away from him. He was also going to bake a cake for good measures. But Austin was starting to notice.

Dear God, please help me keep him calm, Alan thinks to himself before pausing. Is there a God? He turns to look at Austin, biting his lip. "Au-Austin?"

"Yes, my darling?"

"Is there a God?"

Austin pauses. "No. Same way there is no devil."

"Then why are you a demon?"

"I am both a demon and angel. Every angel you hear about in the bible is also a demon, but since they did good things, they were thought of as saints and named angels. 'Tis the same with demons, some are just bad and called demons. But there is no God or devil. 'Tis all a human fantasy. Wanting to believe there is something bigger out there so they don't have to accept the truth that after life, there is nothing.

There is no heaven unless you believe it to be because every angel and demon lives in hell. Even if there was a God, why would anyone love him? He would have done nothing but given them life and some lives are not the best. I have read the bible that you humans have and you make God a horrible being who hates homosexuality, non-believers, somone who has destroyed the world, someone who expects you to worship him without reason. Why would anyone want that?

If anything, you have made your vision of the devil so much nicer than your God. He is more accepting of your kind than anything else. Humans just live in their fantasy."

"How did you become King?"

"I am the oldest being alive. I have been alive since the creation of the Earth."

"Why did you come to Earth? And why were you passed out?"

"I was looking for you. Having not markerd you yet, I could not track you. I just knew when you were born. A new marking appeared on my body letting me know. 'Tis the one on my hands - they say Live Love which means my Love Lives. And I knew you were born. If I had found you as a baby, I would have had to let you grow before marking you. I had passed out from exhaustion, not having fed in a while."

Alan didn't know how to respond, this whole new world was so different from his normal one. "That... that sounds incredible." Austin smiles at him, and alan lowers his gaze, going back to chopping the cilantro. He busied himself with cooking until it was done. He sets the plates, and when Austin sits, he asks him another question, "Do you need to eat?"

"I need something to keep me going, whether it be food, blood, or sex, I need energy just like you. Which is why I was unconscious, but your touch gave me energy." Alan nods, sitting down. Their dinner was quiet one until Alan hears thunder outside and realizes there will be another snowstorm. He gets out of his seat immediately and grabs his cloak. He places his boots on hurriedly and runs outside. Austin on his tracks.

He grabs Sophie and begins pulling her to his small stable. He ties her up and begins boarding up the windows. "Austin, start a fire for her." Austin does, except he blows it at her. And Alan almost screams until he sees it wasn't burning her. "What did you do," he asks in awe.

"Started a fire. It won't burn her, it'll keep her warm." Alan was a bit skeptical, but he saw that even his horse was enjoying it. He nods and walks out, locking the stable and feels the wind pick up. He feels Austin grab his hand and they made it swiftly back to his cottage. "Do not bother boarding up, I will keep you warm," and he throws Alan a small gust of fire. He spreads over his body and Alan had never looked more beautiful. He looked astonishing. The fire matched perfectly with his hair and it looked like small waves were surrounding his body. It made his clothes look like a breeze was blowing them.

The fire danced over his skin and it was like a warm blanket was on Alan. He grabs a piece of fire and holds it in his hand. "This is amazing," he says, staring at the fire. Then he looks at Austin, "Your powers are beautiful." Austin walks to Alan and stands towering over him. He makes the fire go out and leans down to kiss Alan. Alan wraps his arms around Austin neck, kissing back.

As they stood kissing, Austin lets his wings out and he flies them out the foor into the night sky. Alan pulls back and gasps when he realizes what was going on. He clutches to Austin harder, scared of falling. They were in the air. In the night sky. In the stars. "Alan, look." Alan lifts his head from Austin's chest and looks around. He gasps at the beauty of it all.

The snow was falling on them, but it didn't bother Alan as he stared at the snow falling on his village. How there as light coming from his village due to their fires. The forest surrounding them looking so dark and scary, but majestic as well. He felt the wind hit his cheeks and it send a small shiver down his body until Austin decides to light a fire on them. Alan looks to his cottage and sees how small it is in comparison to the size of the forest surrounding it.

There was snow everywhere, covering the trees, houses, ground, carriages. He turns around in Austin's arms so his back was to Austin's chest. He looks above him and sees the stars and a bit of the clouds. He turns to the moon and never had it looked so big. It shined down at them. Alan stares at Austin who had been looking at him the whole time. He looked beautiful in fire. It made his marks shine, lighting him up.

Alan places a flaming hand on Austin's glowing cheeks and leans up to kiss him. It was passionate kiss, and it burned like fire. The blizzard happening around them and they remained oblivious. Austin pulls back and just stares at Alan. The flames all arouns him, on his arms, his face, his hair. They made him come alive with color. His orange hair had flames in them and they looked like his crown. The flames on his clothes made a gown and he looked beautiful. He would make a gorgeous queen.

"Do you trust me," Austin asks.

"Yes," Alan whispers. Austin pecks his lips before letting go of Alan. Alan's clothes flail in the wind as he falls closer to the ground. But he didn't scream or freak out because he trusted Austin. He knew Austin wouldn't let him fall to his death. Alan was glowing orange and the dark background in contrast with him. He looked incredible. Mid-air, Austin swoops in and catches him. Alan smiles and pecks his lips.

But down below, someone saw a light in the sky from outside Alan's home. He was on his way to visit and try to win him over, but Alan wasn't home and as he looked up in despair, he saw said light. It was a beautiful light, and it stood out. And then he noticed the light was getting closer to the ground. More importantly, closer to him. He runs into the woods and hides behind a tree and watches.

He gapes when he sees Alan and Austin land. But what scared him most were those wings and that fire, to him that fire made Austin look fightening. But he sees Alan lean up and kiss him, before Austin retacts his wings and makes the fire vanish. He stood there gaping. He must have Alan bewitched! I knew Alan would not be with someone like that on his own free will. He begins running to town, but stops, realizing no one would believe him. Do not fret, Alan. I will save you. And with that, Shayley went home.

Austin and Alan go to bed, and it was peaceful night. The wind blowing outside chilling everything in its path, the stars gazing down at them casting a light with the moon alongside them. Alan sleeps peacefully, wrapped in his soulmate's arms.

The next few weeks were peaceful. And even though, Austin wanted nothing more than to take Alan's virginity and finally go back to Hell, he respected Alan's wishes of wanting to wait. And everything was normal in their small little town of Hendowski except for the mysterious disappearance of Justin Trotta.

When Tino had first asked him if he'd heard from Justin, he tensed up, but then he relaxed. He had remembered no one had seen Austin kill Justin. And he replied with a, "No, I have not heard from him." And no one suspected a thing because Alan was capable nothing of the sort. He was too pure, and they all knew it.

Everyone but Shayley. Now he knew Alan would never do anything of the sort, but he had seen Austin's true form and he knew Austin had done it. He just needed proof. Which is why he was currently in the forest at dusk looking for something, anything that would at least make the others believe Austin had something to do with it. And just as he was about to give up, he saw it.

He runs towards and almost vomits at what he sees. The rotting body of Justin Trotta in the woods. He quickly runs back to town and thanking his God that Alan wasn't there that day since he had enough money for the week. He stops at the town square, "Everyone! Everyone! I have found the body of Justin Trotta!"

"Where?"

"What happened?" Everyone was asking questions.

"I am upset to say that our friend is dead. And if you come with me, I can show you where it is." They all followed him and when they found the body, they all gasped. Some wept. "Now, I know this looks horrible. And we need to avenge his death. And I know who killed him!"

"Who?" They all asked. "He lives in these very woods!"

"Shayley, we all know Alan would not do something like this," Phil says, being the voice of wisdom. Everyone starts murmuring their agreements.

"I know 'twas not Alan. But who is new to town that we do not know!" Everyone gasps. "Exactly, we must get rid of him, before he kills more of us. Some go back to town and set up the stake, others come with me to get him. We will not let this beast run free." Everyone cheers and they all start going in said directions.

"Shayley, I do not think this is a good idea," Tino says. But Shayley ignores him. Tino runs to Phil, and they both agree that it was wrong. But there was nothing they could do and they ran. They were going to get out of Hendowski.

Austin and Alan were snuggling by the fire content with being with eachother as the sun was setting. That is until they heard chaos outside. Alan gets up and opens the door and sees the whole town at his door. Some make a grab for him and he lets outs a scream. The begin tying up his arms behind his back and bring him down to his knees. "What is going on," he asks, frantically.

But his scream had gotten Austin's attention and he ran outside to find his soulmate to see him being tied down. He sees red and he lets his wings sprout. He lets out a roar and they all look at him, fear etching onto their faces at seeing him. "Get him!" Shayley yells. And they snap out of their dazes. They all begin attacking him, but he was far stronger and easily beat them. But Shayley knew better and he went to Alan.

He held a knife to his neck, "Austin," he calls and Austin turns to look at him. He drops his victim and begins stalking towards them, his aura screaming power. But before he reaches them, Shayley cuts a scar into Alan's neck. Alan winces at the stinging sensations and Austin tenses. "If you do not come with us, I wil kill him," Shayley says. And Austin turns to look at Alan. Alan was shaking his head, telling him not to. But that just resulted in another cut.

"I cannot lose you," Austin says, and returns to his human form. He lets them tie him up and carry him back to town where everything was set up. They take to the pole in the town square and tie his wrists to it. Shayley hands Alan to other town members before whispering in their ear, "Make sure he sees." Then he grabs the whip set out for him and walking behind Austin. "This is what you get for killing one of our own."

And he brings the whip down. Alan lets out a cry and Austin grunts at the slash made into his back. He may be a demon, but he was in his human form. And Shayley hit him again, and again, and again. And on the last one that made Austin pass out from the pain, Alan screams, "No!" But Shayley whipped him again. "No! Please! No! I love him!" Shayley laughs at hearing that and hits Austin one more time. Alan collapses when Austin does. Alan sees Austin panting and sweating and bleeding. "Austin!" And Austin weakly turns to face him. Alan feels tears building up at seeing him in such pain. "Austin," he whispers, trying to get out of his holder's grip.

"Take Alan to the stake!" And they start pulling him up the stairs to the podium where the stake was. They begin tying him up and Austin watches him tiredly. They tie Alan's wrist over his head and his legs to the bottom. They begin setting wood at his feet and shayley step up with a torch. "This could have all been avoided had you married me. But you still can."

Alan glares, "Never." Shayley shrugs in a lackadaisical manner before throwing the torch at Alan's feet willing to let him burn. Alan tries scooting away. But he realizes it's too late and gives up. Except as soon as the fire touches his feet, he lets out a scream and that was enough to wake up Austin. He turns to look at Alan and he glares at what he sees.

He roars and breaks free from his restraints. His back heals - the markings lining up - and he transform to his true demon form. He had two horns, black bat-like wings, eyes black as night, his body glowing red. He seizes the fire and Alan relaxes. Everyone watches as he flies to Alan and breaks off the shackles from his feet and then his wrists. Alan collapses onto Austin. "Aust."

And Austin shoots into the sky, holding Alan close. Then he shoots down, and when he lands, the sheer force of his landing cause everyone to tumble down. He glares at everyone there over his soulmate's small body. And while he did that, he still rubbed Alan's back soothingly. He starts burning down the stake and the whipping pole before walking up to a downed Shayley.

"Alan, love, would you climb off me?" Alan does so, stepping to the side. "If any of you touch him, I will not hesitate in killing you." And everyone knew he was telling the truth.

Austin returns to human form with his wings still intact and crouches down to Shayley's level. He grabs his head in his hands and twists it, pulling it off as well. Then he holds it up, "Let this be a reminder of what will happen if you were to ever hurt Alan again." And he throws it on the ground before walking back to Alan and picking him up. And spreading his wings. But before take off, he tells them, "Do not bother us."

He flies them back to Alan's cottage and when they get inside. He turns on the fire and walks to a shaken up Alan. He picks him up bridal style and bites into his neck, healing his burnt feet. When he's done, Alan stands and stares up at Austin. "I love you."

"I love you, too." And that was all that needed to be said before Austin is pushing Alan onto the floor gently. He pulls back bringing Alan's legs around his waist and just stares at Alan. His innocent eyes staring up at him. Austin closes the gap and brings a hand under Alan's shirt. His finger skim over Alan's skin making him shiver.

Austin pulls back and takes off Alan's shirt, throwing it to the side. He begins kissing down Alan's chest until he reaches his pants. He makes eye contact with Alan and slowly pulls them off. Then he pulls off the underwear and Alan covers his face in embarrassment. Austin leans over and pulls Alan's hands away from his face. "No. Do not hide your beautiful face." And he leans down connecting their lips and Alan wraps his arms around Austin's neck.

He moves his hands down Austin's chest down to his pants and begins pulling them down. And he feels Austin tremble beneath his soft touch. Alan begins sucking on Austin's neck and Austin lets out a low moan. Alan blushes at the indirect praise. Austin moves his hands from Alan's waist to lower in his body. He skillfully and carefully sticks a finger into Alan who jumps a bit at the intrusion. But then Austin starts moving it. "Oh," Alan gasps.

Austin adds another and though it stung a bit, Alan found he liked the way it felt. Austin finally adds the third and Alan winces, this time it really hurting being stretched out that much. But Austin moves his fingers inside and out of his mate's lovely body. And as soon as the pleasure kicks in, Alan begins moaning. Austin knew when he had enough.

Austin lines himself up with Alan's entrance before entering slowly and gently. Alan tensed uo underneath him. "You must relax, love." And Alan nods before trying to calm himself down. Alan had tears building up and Austin wipes any that escape. He wanted nothing more than to begin pounding into him, but his mate was a virgin and in pain so he'd have to go slow.

Slowly he begins to move. And that's how the night went, Austin thrusting in gently. And Alan letting out small moans and gasps. Alan digging his nails into his mate's back, legs wrapped around Austin's waist. The fire outlining their bodies, shining at them. "Say you are mine. Say it," Austin says. Alan gasps, but complies, "Yours. Only yours." Austin hits Alan's special spot and Alan digs his nails in deeper, gasping. "I love you," he says, as he reaches his end.

"I love you more," Austin says, releasing his seed inside of Alan. Austin pulls out of Alan gently before picking him up and carrying him to the bed. "Tomorrow, we leave," he says, and Alan hums in response, sleep overtaking him. Austin places a kiss on Alan's forehead and goes to sleep himself.

~~~

It has been two years, Alan now twenty-four. And he has been an amazing queen, just like Austin had predicted. Alan was currently watching over their two year old who was running about, messing up his room in the castle. Alan got up gently from his chair, cupping the bottom of his six month old baby bump.

"Aaron, time for bed." The boy complains, but does as told. Alan tucks him in, kissing his forehead. Then he walks out of the bedroom to his own where his soulmate helps him into bed. "I love you, Austin."

"I love you more," he says like he has for the past two years and will say for the rest of his life.


End file.
